


Anything For This Nerd

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt From Tumblr: Steca Prompt. We all know Stacie's actually a brainiac, so she's doing an experiment and asks Beca to be her test dummy but she refuses at first, then giving in eventually (you can come up with whatever for the experiment) The bellas' heard a loud crash outside and find Beca on the ground and Stacie on the roof. "You threw me off a roof!" "Yeah, but you're okay. Right?" (maybe some comment from one of the Bellas' how Beca is whipped and will do anything for Stacie)





	

**Prompt From Tumblr: Steca Prompt. We all know Stacie's actually a brainiac, so she's doing an experiment and asks Beca to be her test dummy but she refuses at first, then giving in eventually (you can come up with whatever for the experiment) The bellas' heard a loud crash outside and find Beca on the ground and Stacie on the roof. "You threw me off a roof!" "Yeah, but you're okay. Right?" (maybe some comment from one of the Bellas' how Beca is whipped and will do anything for Stacie)**

**Probably a little out from the prompt, but yeah this is what I put out. ;D Hopefully it's something that you want.**

**Steca. Pure fluff.**

* * *

**Anything For This Nerd**

Okay, so here's the deal. Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell. Nobody, saw that coming. When both of the girls announced their relationship, all the Bella's dropped their jaw. Who knew the sexy Science nerd, and badass DJ would end up together?

Actually both of them started off with pure friends, without any sexual attraction towards each other. They were best friends since the first rehearsals. After Stacie referred her 'parts' as a hunter, Beca got curious and then they just started talking a lot. That is when they realized that both of them have a lot in common.

Beca's parents aren't that supportive with her interest in music, which is the only thing that she wants to do when she finishes her year at Barden, and Stacie on the other hand, her parents don't like her being different from the family, since her whole family owns a business company, and she's the only one interested in Science in the whole family.

Both of them put on a fake façade, Beca having her 'badass' façade, while Stacie having her 'sex addict' façade. Actually, both of them are very self…conscious people. Beca don't like people, she just can't handle…human. And Stacie, she had a bad experience in High School, hence her…sexy appearance, she just got very confident of her body after an incident.

After a few deep talking segments between both of them, they finally feel attracted to each other, and then a kiss, a date and _boom_ , Steca. That's their ship name by the way.

* * *

Today, just like any other day, Stacie is working on her project, some Science thingy that Beca never understands, even if Stacie tries to explain to her, so she's working on her own mix. She was on her second mix, when her girlfriend barged into their shared room, and jumped on her, like literally, _jumped_ , on her.

"Holy shit! You scared the shit out of me Stace!" Beca exclaimed, holding onto her girlfriend to prevent her from falling. She may be tiny, but she can carry her girlfriend when she want. That being during sex, but _only_ during sex.

Stacie giggled at her girlfriend's attempt to catch her breath, "Sorry, I need you to do me a favor." She said, whining at the end of the sentence and also wrapping her hands around Beca's neck.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Uh oh…I don't like that tone…"

"I just finished my project…and I need your help…" Stacie grinned, excited about her new invention.

Beca pulled a strand of Stacie's curls and tuck it behind her ear, "Okay let's see, I doubt your project need any music input or any background music, so I'm guessing you want me to help you test out your project, which means you want me to be your test dummy, which I am kindly refusing now." Beca said, smirking as her girlfriend frowned.

"But Becs…you won't die, I swear. It's 99% safe so you're gonna be fine." Stacie lifts up her right hand, swearing.

"Stace…there's a 1% chance that I will die…I don't want to die yet." Beca points out.

It's not that she doesn't believe her girlfriend, she just doesn't want to die yet. Who knows what accident will happen…

"Come on Becs, after that we can come back in here and have awesome celebration sex!" Stacie suggested, knowing how easily her girlfriend will budge when sex is used as a treat.

She grinds down onto Beca's lap with a swift motion, sending heat to Beca's core, making her let out a soft moan. But as fast as it came, Beca cleared up her mind, and then shook her head.

"As hot as you are, and as horny I am right now, I'm gonna say no…Stace, I don't want to die." Beca says again, although her heart is actually telling her how good the sex will be.

"Don't you trust me…?" Stacie asked, looking really sad, as if she really thinks Beca don't trust her.

Beca sighs, "Of course I trust you…"

"Then you should help me, I just need one test and I can submit this to my Professor and I'm sure this will blow his mind, and if I'm lucky, he might offer me to the best Grad School in Chemical Engineering, which happens to be in LA." Stacie said.

This is her final plan, if Beca still don't budge, then…she's out of ways to persuade her…But knowing her girlfriend, she knew she would show at least a little bit of interest, since they talked about how they will go separate ways after this year, and how badly Beca want to be with Stacie, since LDR normally doesn't work. They have the commitment, it's just that the closer they are, the happier and easier for them.

"Really?" Beca beamed. She really want Stacie to join her in L.A, but not if Stacie can't get into the best school there. She love her girlfriend, but she also understand how important this is to Stacie…

_Bingo_ …

"Yes…so?" Stacie asked again, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"Just because you're so fucking sexy, and also because I want you to be in LA with me." Beca said with a pinch on Stacie's nose.

"Let's go!" Stacie grinned and pulled Beca onto her feet.

"You're such a nerd." Beca smiled.

"Just like how you're such a weirdo."

* * *

"Stace…this doesn't look safe at all." Beca looked at the thing in front of her.

It's a wooden chair, but attached to it are a whole bunch of wires that are apparently different, but they're the same to Beca. There was an obvious seat belt available, so that's a good thing to Beca. There's also a small remote on the seat, Stacie took it and started to explain the chair. Apparently, it can do like some teleportation thingy.

After the explanation, Beca looked at Stacie skeptically. "It's just a chair with a whole bunch of wires attached to it."

"No it's not, come on, we're heading onto the roof." Stacie laughs at her girlfriend and brings the chair to the roof, by going up using a ladder of course.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

There was a loud BOOM and CRASH outside the Bella's house, making all the girls to head out just to check out what's happening. When the girls got out from the house, they saw Beca on the mattress that Stacie prepared just in case, when she does her experiment. Beca looked horrified.

"YES!" Stacie screamed.

Beca was confused, before her senses came back and she knew what just happened. "You threw me off a roof?!" She shouted.

"Yeah, but you're okay, right?" Stacie asked, just to confirm.

"Stace, I almost died!" Beca shouted again, she was still scared.

"You won't die, because of the height of this roof, and the mattress the impact of your body weight is-" Stacie wanted to start explaining, but her girlfriend cut her off, "Stace!"

"Okay, I'm coming down." Stacie giggled, she love how Beca can get heated up easily.

When Stacie got down from the roof, Beca was sitting at the edge of the mattress with a face that she couldn't really understand…it was like angry and confused and sad…Not knowing if her girlfriend is angry about the experiment or anything, she went up to her and sat beside her, pulling her girlfriend towards her.

"Hey…you okay?" Stacie asked, her voice full of concern.

"Y-yeah…" Beca sighs.

"I'm sorry…You're not angry…right?" She said, pulling her girlfriend onto her lap, much like how they were in the room just now, it's just that the position now is switched.

"What? No, no of course I'm not…" Beca clarified.

"Then why are you looking so…sad…?" Stacie asked, furrowing her brows.

Beca sighs again, "It's just, _this_ definitely won't impress your Professor right? Which means you can't come to LA with me…"

Stacie raised an eyebrow, "You're sad because I won't be going to LA with you?"

"Yeah…but it's okay…we can make the LDR thing work…" Beca offered her a smile, her brain already planning on how to spend the last two months together with her girlfriend before she starts working in LA.

"Well actually, I will be going to LA with you." Stacie said.

"What do you mean, I thought you say the best Grad School offer that you get was in New York? Stace, it's okay really, we can Skype and talk through Facetime." Beca said, not wanting her girlfriend to go to a lousy school in LA.

"Well maybe, just maybe, the school in LA sent me my offer letter and I received it this morning, and maybe I'm starting school there in two month time…" Stacie said, trying to hide her smile.

She got her offer letter this morning in the mail, but she wanted to give Beca a surprise, but well…this might be a good time telling her.

"What?" Beca asked, not sure if she heard wrongly.

Stacie reached into her back pocket, bringing out the letter and showing it to Beca. "Ta-da! It's official Becs! I'm going to LA with you!"

Beca's face immediately brighten, hugging Stacie so tightly she was sure her girlfriend couldn't breathe for a second just now. "Oh my god yes! I'm so proud of you!" She said, and then kissed her girlfriend on the lips, hard.

When they pulled apart, Beca smile, and the she suddenly furrowed her brows, "Wait, so why did you lie to me about this experiment?"

"Cause the girls made a bet with me and they say that you won't go all out on me for these things…saying that you love me but not to this level. I just had to prove them wrong." Stacie shrugs.

She overheard the conversation in the kitchen, the girls were talking about how whipped her girlfriend is, but not until insane level, and not if she wants her girlfriend to be her test dummy or something like that. Stacie initiated a bet with them, saying that she'll fix up a thing in two hour time, and she'll get Beca to be her test dummy. And that earned her…200 bucks.

Beca's eyes went wide, "I almost died because of you guys?!" Beca shouted, looking at the girl on the front door.

"Technically, Stacie initiated the bet, we only joined…" Fat Amy stated out.

"You guys are so in trouble, I will kil-" Beca started, only to be cut off by her girlfriend pulling her back into the house. "Come on, we're going in for celebration sex."

"W-what…y-yeah…" Beca stuttered out, brain already working on how awesome this sex will be.

"Beca Mitchell is so whipped…" She heard someone saying, but she couldn't care more to figure out who said that, her brain is just images of how the sex will be. She smiled while going up the stairs.

"I'd do anything for this nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So was it good was it bad? Let me know, first time writing Steca so tell me if anything is wrong or weird. ;)
> 
> Hopefully this is what the anon wants ;DD
> 
> REVIEW PLEASE ! :D
> 
> #CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


End file.
